Autobots at the Olympics
by youllbeinmyheart1997
Summary: The Autobots get invited to the 2012 London Olympics!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just felt it was my responsibility to make this, seeing as no one else has! I mean, come on guys! Sure, the USA, China, Russia, Great Britain, and Japan teams are totally slaughtering the rest of the other countries, but still! No offense to the other countries! I promise!**

**Also, I decided that Jazz and Ironhide are still alive! I feel Jazz will enjoy the games. I'm disregarding the next movie coming out in 2014 because I haven't a clue what the plot is.  
**

**Anyways, disclaimer coming up!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. And I don't own the Olympics.  
**

* * *

"Why exactly are we doing this again, Prime?' Ironhide's voice asked from his alt-mode.

"For the last time, Ironhide. In order to gain the humans' trust around the world, we must do something that they are familiar with. This is a perfect opportunity. Also, I'd like to see what some humans do for a living." Optimus Prime rumbled back, before activating his holoform, along with half the Autobots.

The Autobots had been invited to the 2012 Summer Olympic Games in London, England.

According to Sam, Carly, Lennox and Epps, there were two types of Olympic Games, the Summer Olympics and the Winter Olympics. They are held every 4 years each. The Winter Olympics were held two years ago, but the Autobots didn't get clearance from the other countries. But, since they technically saved the entire human race from becoming slaves to the Decepticons, it was the least the world could do for them.

In that small time frame, many other Autobots arrived on Earth.

A couple months after the Battle of Chicago, A ship called the Ark II arrived carrying Prowl, Red Alert, Inferno, Sunstreaker, Perceptor, and Hound. Prowl quickly became friends with Agent Simmons, thanks to their similar personalities and Jazz. Red Alert freaked out because of the unreliable security system and immediately began installing cameras and sensors with Inferno's help. Inferno and Hound became good friends with Sam and Epps, again, thanks to Jazz. Hound was also happy to be reunited with Mirage, and the two went on a long, long drive. Sunstreaker was happy to be reunited with his twin, Sideswipe, even though he didn't show it. Perceptor quickly stopped another explosion Wheeljack was about to cause, with Ratchet shaking his head in the med-bay.

They all began to settle in when a second ship called the Fortress Maximus, honoring the fort back on Cybertron. It carried Ultra Magnus, Hot Rod, Springer, Kup, and Blurr. Ultra Magnus and Kup were greeted warmly by the Autobot command due to their organization and control over the rowdy little bunch. Hot Rod, Blurr, and Springer became friends with Lennox and Ironhide began training all of them. Kup, of course, became friends with everyone and best friends with few.

And one more ship, a sentient ship called Omega Supreme arrived a year after the Fortress Maximus, carried mostly minibots like Cliffjumper, Brawn, Huffer, and Gears. But there was also Smokescreen, Bluestreak, Grapple, Hoist, and Blaster. The minis were a little apprehensive to the humans, because of their nature as organics. But they eventually warmed up to us and returned to avoiding the Corvette twins' pranks. Smokescreen and Bluestreak were happy to be reunited with their brother, Prowl, though Prowl just groaned and stated that now he would never get any work done. Grapple and Hoist helped the humans build bigger and roomier barracks, just in case. Blaster was happy that he was with his best friend, Jazz. His cassettes were just happy that their pedes were touching solid ground.

Since the Battle of Chicago, they were all settled back in Diego Garcia, since the base in Washington D.C. was getting too cramped. Optimus Prime was doing a load of paperwork involving the U.N., since the war with the Decepticons was temporarily on hold; Optimus knew the Decepticons wouldn't stay down just because their High Command were offline. There would always be someone to rise up.

Thankfully, Prowl, Jazz, Ultra Magnus, and a few others were helping him get through all the paperwork to be able to go to the Olympic Games. Security matters, human passes, robot passes, and on and on.

And now, they were all on the carrier jet, on their way to London, where this year's Olympics were being held. Red Alert, Inferno, Perceptor, Kup, Blurr, Grapple, Hoist, Omega Supreme, Huffer and Gears decided to stay behind and keep an optic on the base, in case any rogue Decepticons decided to break the peace.

"Man, I can't wait!" Epps said to Lennox, Sam, and Carly, grinning. "Just imagine; all those people watching us..."

"Yeah, well keep dreaming, my man." Jazz said back, his holoform grinning. "They'll have all their attention on Optimus, since he's the savior of the world."

"Eh, true that." Epps shrugged. "Still, it'll be cool. My wife and kids will be looking for me, at least."

All the humans and holoforms around him nodded.

"How many events are there?" Bluestreak asked. "Because I heard there were like, over 50 of them. And Sam said there were even more than that in the Winter Olympics so I was just wondering if they were kind of like the..." He said something in Cybertronian, probably the name of the games back on Cybertron. "...back on Cybertron and-"

"Yeah, okay, Blue. We get it!" Sideswipe laughed.

"Yeah, there are a lot of events at the Summer Olympics alone. I can try to count them, but I'll probably lose track." Lennox said.

While they discussed the different events, Prowl, Ultra Magnus, and Optimus were talking together.

"And why am I going with you to this human event?" Prowl asked, rather annoyed.

"Because you are my second in command." Optimus replied, his optics shining with amusement.

"And Jazz is coming with us." Ultra Magnus added.

Prowl just sighed. "I need to keep an eye on him. Who knows what could happen?"

"Don't worry about too much about it, Prowl." Optimus said. "We will return to base in two weeks and you can go back to your mountain of work."

Ultra Magnus chuckled while Prowl simply ignored them.

"Attention, Autobots and humans." The pilot announced. "We will be arriving at the Main London City airport shortly. Humans, please move to a secure area and buckle up for the landing. Autobots, please change to robot-mode, or whatever you call it, and park for the descent."

Jazz grinned before transforming. All the others followed his lead while the humans went onto a slightly raised platform for them to buckle up on.

"Here we go! We're finally landing!" Sam shouted. "Thank God, because I was getting a little airsick."

* * *

**A/N:Oh, Sam... You've defeated Megatron, found the Matrix of Leadership, survived the Decepticons, and deal with Bots on almost a daily basis, but flying on a plane makes you sick? So sad...  
**

**Let me know if I missed any Bots!  
**

**So? What'd you think? **

**I'm taking suggestions! I'll need them!  
**

**Please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm surprised how many people liked this story! I'm also surprised nobody gave me any suggestions! I need suggestions! **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing and Favoriting and subscribing!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or the Olympics. That'd be cool, though.  
**

**Warnings: Slight yaoi stuff. Though, technically, its not yaoi because the only thing that separates them is frame type. They don't have genders. Swearing.  
**

* * *

**Remember, the Bots at the Olympics are: Optimus Prime, Prowl, Jazz, Ultra Magnus, Ratchet, Ironhide****, Blaster, Bumblebee,** Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Hound, Mirage, Hot Rod, Springer, Wheeljack, Bluestreak.

**At base: Red Alert, Inferno, Perceptor, Kup, Blurr, Smokescreen, Grapple, Hoist, Omega Supreme, Huffer and Gears.**

**Let me know if I missed any.  
**

* * *

They all got off the plane and drove onto the runway. Sam, Lennox, Epps and the others were riding in one of the army vehicles, along with a couple other soldiers.

Lennox spoke through the radio to all the Autobots, "The Olympic stadium is not far from here just follow the guy in front and he'll lead us right to the stadium."

"Roger that, Colonel Lennox." Optimus Prime said.

They drove past a couple docks where a lot of people were at. For some reason, a whole bunch of humans were standing on balconies and such, taking pictures and videos of them.

Prowl asked why and Jazz said, "Wouldn't you want pictures of the world's saviors?"

"True, my dear."

"Aw, Prowl! Are you picking up Earth sayings?"

Prowl gave no answer.

"In any case," Ratchet grumbled. "try not to damage yourselves. There's not much to hurt yourself on anyways. Don't hurt any of the athletes too."

"Yeah, yeah. We got it Hatchet!" Sideswipe crowed.

Ratchet swerved slightly into the lane that Sideswipe was in, causing him to nearly hit the car next to him, which happened to be Sunstreaker.

"Hey! Watch the paint!"

"Come on, guys. Shape up!" Bluestreak chided. "We don't the humans to get a bad impression of us!"

"Yeah, man. It's not that cool, if you know what I mean." Jazz put in.

By that time, the 2012 Olympic Stadium was just coming into sight.

"Hmm... very impressive, considering it was made by humans." Wheeljack said, taking pictures to send to Grapple and Hoist later.

"Remember to keep your holoform activated at all necessary times." Optimus said.

"Yes, sir!" the Autobots chorused together.

* * *

They transformed to bi-pedal mode just as a group of 5 or 6 humans came up to them. The one in the middle stepped forward.

"Optimus Prime! What an honor!" The man clapped his hands together in delight. He was tall for a human, with graying hair and large hands

"Wow, excited easily, yeah?" Sideswipe whispered to Sunstreaker, who responded, "No kidding."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Colin Moynihan, Chairman of the Olympic Games. Though not for much longer, as I am retiring very soon." he chuckled.

"It's an honor to be here, Mr. Moynihan." Optimus responded. "I am, as you said, Optimus Prime. This is Prowl, my second in command and head of Tactics." Prowl nodded.

"Ultra Magnus, guardian of Cybertron and close friend of mine." Ultra Magnus said, "it is an honor to be here."

"Jazz, my third in command and head of Special Operations." Jazz's visor blinked as he smirked and waved at the Chairman.

"Ratchet, my Chief Medical Officer." Ratchet sniffed the air and said, "He seems healthy, for a human."

"Ironhide, my weapons specialist." Ironhide grunted. Sideswipe leaned closer to Mr. Moynihan and said, "Don't worry, he's always like that." Ironhide smacked Sideswipe on the back of the helm and he muttered, "Punk-ass youngling."

Optimus sighed and continued on with introductions until all of them were named, including the humans.

"Now that that's all taken care of, allow me to show you where you are staying. Humans, please follow Mason to the dorms." The humans followed a man slightly taller than Lennox in the direction that all the athletes were headed.

"Autobots, we have prepared an abandoned air field not far from the Stadium, complete with the berths, wash racks, and Energon dispensers that your scientists have sent us." The Chairman gestured to the north. "Just follow Tyler and you will find it. The opening ceremony will start tomorrow at 9pm. I hope you enjoy this year's Olympic Games, Optimus Prime."

And with that, they made their way to their temporary home for the next two weeks.

* * *

*At the air field*

The air field was surrounded by forest, which is good because the fans of the Autobots will be unable to get to them. There was an enormous building in the middle of a big clearing. They transformed and walked inside the building, the Twins were already dubbing it home, and decided to assign rooms, to avoid the hassle that will undoubtedly come. There was a small recreational area in the front with a hall leading to the back. At the end of the hall was a large, circular space with 4 doors from one end of the room to the other.

"Well, each room holds four berths, a wash racks, and two Energon dispensers were in each room." Prowl said, going through possible room combinations that would hopefully keep the chaos to a minimum. "Optimus, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Bluestreak shall share the first room on the left."  
Said bots walked into the room, where Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Bluestreak could be heard yelling, "Dibs!" Then, "No way!" "I called it first!" "No you didn't, I did!"

"Next, Jazz, myself, Hot Rod, and Springer will share the next room." Jazz, of course, ran into the room and claimed the berth closest to the window. Hot Rod and Springer grumbled and claimed the two berths farthest away from Jazz.

"Next, Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Wheeljack will share the next one." They trailed into the room, discussing who got which berth.

"Finally, Ultra Magnus, Blaster, Hound, and Mirage will get the last bedroom." Blaster pretty much danced over to his room and claimed a berth, which left the others to pick one of the other Berths.

"Remember, these will be your groups in which we will be headed to the Games in. I know, it seems like the Academy, but it is efficient." Prowl said. "Now, let's all get some recharge. We have time to meet some of the athletes if we wake up early."

And so everyone turned in for the night, finishing the first day of their visit.

* * *

**A/N: what do you think? Like it? No? Just let me know!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
